HFO Post 3
The members of Hero Force One gathered in Command of Orbital One in HFO Post 3 where they discuss what happened to the Earth. A view, based on data from particles, shows that the Earth is alone in space - all stars of the galaxy are gone. Dr R. Deep devises a plan to meet with The Oracle and seek answers. Post Mission Room The mission room, often known as "Command" by the team, is a circular room with a large holo-projector at its centre. The walls are arrayed with computer displays displaying displays of writing, dots, maps, graphs, pie-charts, numbers, potatoes and one has the pause menu for a Super MarioSuper Mario article, Wikipedia.'' game. The noises blip-blop and whirr as people gather in the room. And no one pays a blind bit of attention to any of it save for a glance at the Mario game.'' As Qhobeg enters the room Dr R. Deep speaks aloud, but doesn't look up from his brooding stare at the holo-projector. Dr R. Deep: "Glad you finally made it." Qhobeg: "I had to put my make-up on, chief." Judge: "Well, it's a vast improvement. Your face looked like Nick's arse before." Qhobeg: "Gee, thanks Judge. You really have those British airs and graces down to a tee." Judge: "I'm just so dainty and charming. How could you resist?" Qhobeg slumps down in his own seat, opposite Judge. Judge was charming in at least one way - her almost naked body was definitely ''charming'' in Qhobeg's mind. She normally wore a bikini/underwear set to expose as much of her well-toned body as possible. When Qhobeg asked her why, she had told him it was something to do with 'SuperheroineLeotard of Power article, TV Tropes.'' rules & regulations'. The only thing to help keep the cold out was a thick, leather trench-coat that she wore over her swimsuit - patterned with the bright red, white and blue of the British flag. Her hair is dyed blue, her skin white and her eyes green - but all of this was usually shadowed by the purple haze of her telekinetic powers.'' Dr R. Deep steeples his fingers and continues to stare at the projector which displays... nothing. Dr R. Deep: "This is where the Earth was less than an hour ago." Qhobeg: "Wow. I must have got here in record time!" Judge: "Record time for a sissy prom queen maybe. Did you remember to paint your nails?" Qhobeg: "Like, totally! I was thinking we could have a pyjama-party later! I'll let you wax me if I can wax you." Dr R. Deep: "Stop bickering. We've never faced anything this dire before." Qhobeg: "That's like, your catchphrase during these meetings, man. Seriously, let's just find out where the Hell it went and get it back." Everyone stares at him. Qhobeg: "Okay, it didn't sound so stupid when I said that in my head..." Dr R. Deep: "I've had CynthAI examining trace particles left in the void left behind. She'll have some results for us soon. Perhaps we'll find out where it is. After that... how to relocate an entire planet is beyond even my skill." Dr R. Deep is the enigmatic leader of Hero Force One and a mentor to every member of the team. His cool, calm demeanour is often the cement that holds the team together - though he's often the butt of MorpheusMorpheus (The Matrix) article, Wikipedia.'' jokes because. And because he's black, bald, wears black and has clip-on shades. A total rip-off.'' Dr R. Deep: "Narrator, you're being paid extra to narrate this spin-off series - don't make me ship you off back to the NeS." Stupid Morpheus. Dr R. Deep's personality is matched by his awesome powers of magick. Able to channel the mystical energies that pour into our universe from a more magickally potent parallel universe, Dr R. Deep pumps that energy into powerful attacks and is able to imbue his two deadly blades with their dark forces. Qhobeg: "He's not that cool." Qhobeg pouts like a jealous child. Qhobeg: "I did not!" Judge: "You definitely did too." Dr R. Deep: '"Why is it you two are always fighting like children but the two actual children in the room are well-behaved adults!?" 'Magick Snowflakes: "We're not children. We're just... younger." Nick: "I think the results are in, Doctor." The projector was winking a red light at the group. Dr R. Deep: "Display the results, CynthAI." CynthAI: "You did not say the magic word." Dr R. Deep: "..." Qhobeg: "Oooooh, authority - challenged!" Dr R. Deep: "... CynthAI... could you please display the results?" Qhobeg laughs manically at Dr R. Deep. CynthAI: "Certainly, since you asked so nicely." Nick: "There's something seriously wrong with that AI. I honestly think someone sent it to us as a joke." The projector warps and changes until finally the Earth is being shown again. The display slowly zooms out, showing empty space all around the Earth. It zooms out further, yet still there is only blackness. Magick Snowflakes: '''"There's no stars..." '''Qhobeg: "You said it, kiddo." Magick Snowflakes: "Call me that again and I'll propel you through a wall." Dr R. Deep: "Don't you start too, Magick." Magick Snowflakes: "Sorry." Qhobeg: "Oh! You got scolded! Bad girl! Careful, you might get grounded if you carry on!" Dr R. Deep: "Qhobeg?" Qhobeg: "Yes, Doc?" Dr R. Deep: "Shut up." CynthAI: "The exact location of the Earth is unknown. It has vacated this universe." Judge: "To be honest, I don't blame it. I'd fancy a vacation from this naff universe too if I was a planet covered with annoying little insects." Nick: "You know you're one of those insects too, right?" Judge: "I am sooooo much better." The door of Command slides open and in walks Benjamin Mahir, otherwise known as "Company Kid". Benjamin Mahir: "Hey guys." Qhobeg: "Heeeeey, he's late and no one bats an eyelid. But if I'm late I get lambasted!" Benjamin Mahir: "Actually, Qhobeg, I have the incredibly demeaning job of making the tea for everyone, remember? All because I got roped into being this Company Kid gig." Benjamin Mahir hands out cups of tea from his tea tray and leaves the steaming pot to one side of the holo-protector's support table. Qhobeg: "Ah right. I was wondering why I felt groggy. I hadn't had my Mahir-special brew!" Benjamin Mahir: "I suppose that's the limit of my job satisfaction. The team idiot likes the way I make tea." Nick: "What do we'' do'', Doctor?" Dr R. Deep: "Because I do not have the answers... we must seek one who has." Nick: "Who's that?" Dr R. Deep: "The Oracle." Qhobeg: "Another MatrixThe Matrix (franchise) article, Wikipedia. gag, c'mon Deep!" Dr R. Deep: "Not that OracleThe Oracle (The Matrix) article, Wikipedia.! One of the oracles of our universe. You'll like her." Qhobeg: "I will?" Dr R. Deep: "She refuses to wear clothes. Says they interfere with the cosmic energies in her mind, or something like that." Qhobeg: "SOLD! When do we leave!?" Judge: "Sounds good to me too, let's get moving." Qhobeg: '''"You seem pretty eager to see a naked chick!" '''Judge: "When you spend so much time with Seraphim, who literally has the body of an angel, you get a little... curious, shall we say?" Qhobeg: "..." Judge: "Qhobeg... you want me to get you a cushion?" Notes Britt's Commentary "The key point of this post was to give some of the members stronger characterisation than they are usually given in NeS. From the playful banter between Judge and Qhobeg, the authority issues Deep had with members (including the A.I.) and Ben's dissatisfaction in his role. The post deviates from the idea that HFO members were less inclined with Meta-Story mechanics as Deep speaks with the Narrator in this post. This would be altered by Gebohq the Writer later who had Deep explain his disbelief in such concepts, creating a minor plothole for the character here." - Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:HFO Post